My Luck is on the Second Chance
by RavenHimeSama
Summary: What will Natsume get in his birthday, good luck or bad--Nov 27. How about Mikan? What will she recieve in her own birthda? Two one shots for the couple in their very own birthdays...
1. Chapter 1

"**MY luck is on the second chance…"**

It was a beautiful morning, and everybody is having a nice waking time.

Especially for a specific raven; Why?

Halloween just ended and what else? It's Natsume Hyuuga's 16th birthday—duh??

And because it's his day he was in a **very **good mood and excited. Especially when he comes to think of what _**dearest polka dots **_will give him. Actually, Mikan is **not yet **his girl but he **is **courting her—but not that mushy kind of guy who's screaming his love for the girl—Natsume is the kind of man who irritates, annoys, tease and quarrels with his lady love.

_**I found the phone  
I must've missed your message  
You got it wrong, It wasn't what your friend said.  
I can tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.**_

_**Your friends are telling you, You gotta move on.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why i ever waited to say.  
Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again .  
**_

He was walking in the halls of Alice Academy when he caught sight of a group of girls—and lucky him, his lady love was there. He continued to walk and waiting for Mikan to greet him **(Like she does every morning—which he likes anyway.) **both 'good morning' and 'happy birthday.' But he just passed them and _nobody _not even _**her **_actually remembered to greet him. Did they even see him?

Hn. Like he would care. All he ever wondered was **his dear strawberry fields **actually ignored him!!

Okay.

His good mood was just ruined by his beloved woman.

_**Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give ,I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.**_

_**I should've known, took you and I for granted  
Gotta let you know, I was never underhanded.  
Tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.**_

During the class, Natsume keeps on giving Mikan secret stares—could she really forgot **his **birthday? **This Is A Serious Matter. **

But how can she still smile and **completely ignore him??? **"Oi. Polka? What's the matter?" Natsume asked. Mikan didn't even turn her head to him but instead she continued to listen to the teacher which **he **knew that she didn't like from the start. She let out a heavy sigh. Okay. This is irritating. First she didn't greet him _good morning. _Two she didn't even remember his birthday for damn sake! Three she's completely ignoring him!!

"OI, I'm talking to you. Cat got your tongue?" Natsume asked again. Then, he was ignored _**again. **_But now, Mikan stood up and went out of the classroom, saying that she was going to the comfort room.

But 10 minutes had passed. And there's neither Mikan Sakura nor **Polkadot **who came back. What a day. Well at least Ruka greeted him._**  
**_

_**My friends are telling me they saw you with someone.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why i ever waited to say.  
Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again .  
**_

_**Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.  
**_

Another class passed and she never returned. Natsume was burning now. I mean **really burning. **And because of that clumsy brunette, he never thought that he **was **using his alice unconsciously.

"Um—um, Natsume. Can you turn off your heater?? It's **too **warm now." Yuu, the president asked. Natsume didn't even here him. Oh well, who can we blame? Our fire caster **was completely **ignored by the nullifier. "What's happening to him? It's his birthday but it seems it's our death anniversary. " Mochu said."Mikan—has some guts to ignore him. And now look!! We're the one who's suffering!!" Sumire whined. "Mikan is really something, don't you think so, Imai?" Ruka asked to the inventor which he saw aiming her latest _baka-gun _version unto Natsume.

The raven was deeply in thought when a heavy metal bumped into his head which caused him to drop into the floor. And gave his classmates a _once-in-a-century _view. The great Natsume Hyuuga, the invincible Black Cat didn't manage to dodge a bullet from the blackmailer queen. __

_**My last mistake, putting my friends first.  
I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.**_

_**What you give is always what you get.  
There's so much I haven't given yet. (or theres so much i havent given you)  
it seems so different with(out) a second chance.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.  
**_

Natsume is still thinking on where, what and why did **his **dearest polka dots when to.

He was walking along the corridor when…

_**SHOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Natsume slipped on a banana peel which gave the students around him a big jaw drop.

He ended up bumping his butt on the stairway.

Slide to the entrance door.

And lastly, stopped outside with his _damn-hot _face on the mud pool.

Rumors, were heard.

"Oh my God? Is he alright?" "I heard he was pretty numb right now because Sakura ignored him." "I would likely to see him burn our hairs than to see him like this."

Natsume didn't even utter a word and stood up and went on his way again. He was thinking deeply when two middle schoolers were fighting over a bucket of dirty water.

**Splashhhhhhhhhhhhh**

YOU guessed it right, the bucket now is over Natsume's head with dirty water all over him. The two students trembled with fear. Hey, they could seriously die with this accident. They quickly said sorry and run for their lives. But one thing hat is not happening in everyday is that he just took the bucket of his head and continued. He didn't even twitched in anger—instead he ignored it. He was **too **busy to get angry to pointless things.

But…

**SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**

Natsume didn't saw that there was a soap with the bucket and that soap fell with the water so he came sliding again going to the kitchen.

And unfortunately, when he entered the said room, he bumped at the cupboard. Making the cupboard to drop the cookie mixture and drop on him.

"Fuck."

Okay, he was **a bit **irritated with this super bad luck birthday of his. His alice worked on his body, making his body hotter, but don't forget the mixture, and when the cookie mixture is heated what does happen?

**It hardens…**

_**  
My friends are telling me they saw you with someone.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why I ever waited to say.  
Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again .  
**_

Natsume went to his room and took a nice warm bath. He stinks and this bad luck is just getting better. _'I wonder where she went to…' _

Okay, he made his mind. He's going to her room!!

So after he dressed into a new fresh, pair of clothes he walked straight to polka dots' room. He needed to know why she was ignoring him! He faced her door and with out a single ado…

**BOOOMMM!!!**

"**Happy Birthday!!!!" **

'_huh?'_

It was a birthday surprise party?? And in her room too?? But why is she ignoring him then??

Everyone was there, even Imai is. Then, while they were singing **his **brunette entered the scene, holding a red-icing cake with his name on it. She was smiling. And damn her smile was blinding. So she was planning this from the very start. He smirked and bowed his head until she was near him and said "Surprised?? Now make a wish and blow the candle."

He did what asked and the party continued…

_**Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.**_

But, in the middle of the party, Natsume pulled Mikan to her terrace, carried her bridal-stlye and jumped from the 4th floor and walked to **their Sakura tree. **Mikan sat and Natsume lied down her lap. She was now looking at the pale moon while the raven was twirling her hair in his pointing finger. "Where were you whole day?" Natsume asked. "Eh? Oh nothing, just strolling around the central park." Mikan said honestly. "Why?" "Looking for a gift." Mikan replied. "For whom?"

Mikan chuckled. "Is that a question?"

"No. That was a demand."

"For you—duh."

"Then why were you ignoring me?"

"That was part of the strategy." Mikan said. "Well—when are you going to be my girl, then?" Natsume asked. "What?" Mikan said. "You know what I said idiot." Natsume said seriously. Mikan smiled and said "Well, I'm still thinking over that."

"… So what did you get me?"

"Oh—this." Natsume stood up and leaned on the trunk too. Mikan took a small box in the size of your two fists together and showed it to Natsume. Natsume raised his brow and opened it. Inside was a cup cake. With some letters;

**I love you, Black Cat**

Natsume looked at Mikan and said "…Does this mean??"

Mikan nodded and the raven hugged her. And reached for her lips which she didn't stop.

_**  
My last mistake, putting my friends first.  
I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.  
You were the first to give I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place to get a second chance.**_

_**Instead of holding you, I was holding out? (second chance)  
I should've let you in, but I let you down (second chance)  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask? (second chance)  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.**_

I guess our black cat is still lucky after all…

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME…!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Avalanche**

Mikan Sakura was staring at nothing through the window of their classroom. It was math period and she wasn't listening. She looked at the empty seat beside her and managed to smile as she imagined the image of her boyfriend sleeping while a manga was covering his face.

Few weeks later since the fire casters birthday and confession—the two started to go out and the relationship was going perfect. At least not until a week before New Year that he started not to show up—not even a shadow.

It's been nights since she couldn't sleep—she was used that Natsume was always beside her sleeping. And she loved his scent. But last night, when she can't hold her insomnia anymore, she went outside and went to his room. She took a shirt from his closet and lied down his bed. She hugged the shirt and fell asleep.

**Since when do you come around?  
And the temperature's changed, nothing's the same  
Left me, in yesterday;  
You don't see me that way, touch me that way, no more..  
When'd you get so cold, I'm not sure just  
how much longer I can hold..**

**You got me standing at the bottom of  
this mountain that we've made  
(mountain that we've made)  
And the ground is shaking from all of our  
mistakes (all of our mistakes)  
But there's no one, nothing but us is in our way  
it's a matter of time, we can rewind**

**If you only knew,  
What my heart goes through for you  
I'm tryna break through,  
don't you think it's worth the chance?  
Let's leave the past, is that too much to ask?  
And where do we stand? (Where do we stand?)**

Mikan sighed as she heard the sound of the bell. The girls looked at her and pitied her. Her boyfriend in weeks old isn't showing up—and it's making her insane. "Well—I think Natsume-sama left her because she was annoying like hell." Sumire said. "Shut up Sumire—I might use your own alice against you." Mikan said as she warned her that she will use her stealing against the perm. Sumire froze and went away. "Mikan chill. I'm sure that Natsume is just somewhere—I think." Anna comforted.

"But it's no fair—it's New Year soon and I'm all alone." Mikan said.

"Oh come on. I'm sure Hyuuga has a very good reason or else it will be his last New Year." Hotaru said as she polish her baka-gun.

Mikan just dived into the deep hole of silence as they went into the canteen of the school. The others went to buy for their food while Mikan just sat in the space provided for her. Then she stared at the path going to their table. She imagined someone special approaching her ever since they became lovers. **  
**

**  
Can we pull through this avalanche?  
(avalanche, avalanche, oh, this  
avalanche, avalanche, avalanche)  
Can we pull through this avalanche?  
(avalanche, avalanche, yeah, this  
avalanche, avalanche, avalanche, ooooh)  
**  
**We see what's up ahead  
Why do we stay?  
Watching us fading  
Trapped in by regret  
there's no way out, and there's no way in, no  
And it's so cold, I'm not sure just  
how much longer I can hold**

**You got me standing at the bottom of  
this mountain that we've made  
(mountain that we've made)  
And the ground is shakin', from all of our  
mistakes (all of our mistakes)  
But there's no one, nothing but us is in our way  
it's a matter of time, we can rewind  
**

_Mikan and her friends were chatting like crazy when a gang of boys approached them. Then each boy sat beside each girl. "Oh it's you again." Anna said to her-so-called-fan. "Come on Anna-sama just answer a big yes to me." The guy replied. "If our boyfriends ever find you here—you're a goner." Nonoko warned. "Oh boo. Why, does Mikan-sama have a boyfriend already? Who? And I'll beat the shit out of him." The guy beside Mikan said._

"_Say that to his face when he comes." Hotaru said with a smirk. "I'm sure that whoever Mikan-sama's boyfriends is—he's a bag full of shit and—" The guy wasn't able to finish his words when Mikan suddenly stood up. The gang and the boys followed her with their eyes. Then Mikan, approached the gang of boys who were also approaching their table. Mikan hugged the raven guy and whispered 'Hey beau, there's a guy in there who wants to be my boyfriend. Do you want to say something to him?' Natsume raised a brow and looked at the guy who was chatting with the other girls._

_Natsume, Mikan and the other guys approached the table. "I'm sure that when Mikan-sama see how I beat her boyfriend up she will break up with him and chose me instead." The guy said, unaware of the death threat behind him._

_The gang looked at Natsume and back at the boasting kid. "Why don't you say that on my face?" Natsume said. The guy looked at him and dropped his jaw._

"_Na—Natsume Hyuuga?" The pronounced. "Yeah?" The raven replied. "You're—You're Mikan-sama's boyfriend?" He asked._

"_Isn't that obvious?" The gang said in unison followed by a cute chuckle from Mikan._

**If you only knew,  
What my heart goes through for you  
I'm tryna break through,  
don't you think it's worth the chance?  
Let's leave the past,  
Is that too much to ask?  
And where do we stand? (Where do we stand?)**

"Mikan, who will be your partner for tonight's New Year ball?" Anna asked as she put the gold earring on her left ear. Mikan, who was still in the comfort room, said "Um—nobody asked me."

The three girls, namely Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Nonoko asked. "Well, most of boys here already know about me and Natsume so maybe they're afraid to die young." She said as she went out of the comfort room, wearing her dress that made the girls say "So pretty."

Mikan was wearing a white halter dress that ends a little above her knees. A gold belt hugged her body below her chest. Her hair was still in a mess and she was barefoot but she can recognize as an angel already. Anna and Nonoko styled her hair in curls and tied them on her left side with a gold sakura pin and also gave her gold chandeliers. Hotaru then took the gold open-toe pumps from Mikan's closet and gave it to the brunette. "You're beautiful Mikan-chan." Nonoko commented. Mikan just smiled to her but she was still thinking of her perverted boyfriend.

"I wonder who will win the Ms. and Mr. Popular. I heard they will light the first firework on midnight." Anna said. "Yeah—it's quite thrilling."

"Um, Hotaru—this pumps are quite loose." Mikan whined. "Don't whine—that's my birthday present for you—so wear it."

**Can we pull through this avalanche?  
(avalanche, avalanche, oh, this  
avalanche, avalanche, avalanche)  
Can we pull through this avalanche?  
(avalanche, avalanche, yeah, this  
avalanche, avalanche, avalanche, ooooh)**

**The bond is breaking and it's taking over  
my ****spirit**** (quickly, quickly)  
Something's shifted, have we drifted too far apart now?  
**

In the ballroom, students of different grades gathered—all in their best dress just to celebrate the New Year. All were laughing and enjoying well, except for a certain nullifier though. She was sulking in one corner with her godly beauty which awed many men. But these men were afraid to approach her—and blame it on the fire caster. Beside the brunette was a mountain of gifts—both from her admirers, fans and friends and both for the New Year and for her birthday.

Mikan was about to drink her juice when the room went dark. Narumi, their homeroom teacher went up the stage in his best white tux.

"Lads and Ladies—I know that all of you are expecting to be called to be at least one of the Popular Pair. But the judges already choose two people—and I tell you the judges had a hard time choosing." Narumi said in front. "Now. The first name I shall call is Ms. Popular." Narumi said as drum roll was heard all over the place. "Mikan Sakura."

Mikan looked at Hotaru who just shrugged "It's obvious."

Mikan just walked to the stage with a little fake smile pasted on her pink lips. "Now, where is Natsume Hyuuga? He's partner is already here." Narumi asked at Yuu. Okay, Natsume is Mr. Popular. "But, sensei. Natsume disappeared days before." Yuu said. "No—he's here." Narumi said. "Um—I won't be announcing Mr. Popular for now, but let's start the fireworks. It's 3 minutes before midnight."

**If you, oh,  
If you only knew,  
What my heart goes through for you  
I'm tryna break through,  
don't you think it's worth the chance?  
Let's leave the past,  
Is that too much to ask?  
And where do we stand? (Where do we stand?)  
**

Everyone, went to the balcony, Mikan on the first row holding a fire stick to light the first fire rocket. But when the crowd tightened, Mikan noticed that she lost her left pumps. She looked behind her and saw that everyone was looking behind too. There was her shoe—and a guy in black tux. "Natsume?" Mikan mumbled.

Natsume who has a small smile walked in the aisle, took her shoe and approached her. He guided her smooth foot and inserted the gold pumps then he looked at her—with care in his eyes. Natsume then stood up and looked at her eyes. She could tell he was saying _'I miss you' _by the redness of his eyes. Natsume then slid his arm on her slim hips and his other one on her arm and held her hand that was holding the fire stick.

**3-2-1**

**Happy NEW YEAR!!!**

Everyone screamed as Natsume whispered at Mikan "I love you—babe and happy birthday." Natsume pointed his index finger and lighted the fire stick which lighted the first fire work.

**  
Can we pull through this avalanche?  
(avalanche, avalanche, oh, this  
avalanche, avalanche, avalanche)  
Can we pull through this avalanche?  
(avalanche, avalanche, yeah, this  
avalanche, avalanche, avalanche, ooooh) Avalanche****]**

"Where did you go?" Mikan asked as they were dancing in the ballroom. Her head was on Natsume's shoulder. "On a mission."

"For a whole week?" Mikan asked. "Yeah. I went to England so that I can have my New Year with you and I can also greet you on your birthday. And perhaps give you what you're wearing right now." Mikan looked at him and looked at the jewelry that was now hanging on her neck.

It was a silver necklace with two lovely stones. A tangerine one and a crimson. "Hey—it's alice stones. How did the two stones intertwined?"

The pendant was in heart shaped. The stones were stretched but was circling each other but it was pretty. "I met an alchemist and I said if he can make something like that and he said yes so I told him to make that special for you." He said as he closed his eyes as he hug her close. "It's gorgeous, beau. Our alice stones intertwine just like—" Mikan said as Natsume kissed her foe head.

"You." Natsume continued. Mikan smiled and said "And me." As the raven kissed her on her lips.

God how he missed her.

**Happy Birthday Mikan!!!**


End file.
